The Spectacular Spider-Man 3 (S2)
by X2xMaxGemsonx2X
Summary: Ravioli, Ravioli, read the Storioli.
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Ah, here we are, back with another stupid story about me doing stuff. I live my life, I fight crime, I struggle with the pressure society places upon me, I write about it, I post it here, and you're supposed to enjoy it. You know what, it doesn't matter. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: Katchup

Another beautiful morning in Forest Hills arrived as the day dawned upon me. I felt relatively good today, I'd do my regular morning routine and use my spare time to draw or maybe take care of a few petty crimes.  
I had a lot more free time than usual, and no crime, which meant more time to myself and to express myself and my creativity. I drew me in my suit doing a cool, acrobatic pose. I did the lineart and started colouring. By 8 AM, I stopped and went outside to grab my bike and ride to school. Nate caught up and we rode to school beside each other.  
We stood beside our lockers and chatted to each other, primarily about grades and Prom. I found Nate talking about the girl he liked interesting, and she seemed like a nice person. He actually gave details on her appearance, and I swore I had seen her somewhere in School multiple times, but I couldn't remember where.  
Soon enough, Ashley came over. I remembered what Nate had said and decided to pretend she was just a friend, so I wouldn't act weird.  
"Hi Max.." she said in her usual dreaming way.  
"Hi Ash! Nate and I are just hanging out and talking, wanna join in?"  
"Sure." She came over and just kinda joined our little grouped area.  
"So, uh, how's it going?" I asked her.  
"Oh, everything's fine, my.. Dad.. asked if you could come over."  
"Your dad? Neat."  
"Yeah, he's the CEO of Oscorp. I've never told anyone, please don't tell anybody. I don't want the constant attention."  
"Uh, okay. But if he's the CEO of Oscorp, then why do you live in the house you live in?  
"Because I like it there. I stay there with my Mom, and Dad stays on weekends."  
"Cool, so when do you want me to come over?"  
"Friday."  
"Okay, neat!" The bell rang. "Oh, see ya!"  
"Bye, Max!" She said as she walked off to class.  
"C'mon, Nate!" I said to him, but he didn't respond. I looked back and saw him frozen in place with a shocked expression. I sighed, picked him up and walked to class.  
He remained this way until Lunch, where I full-on slapped him and told him to snap the barnacles out of it. It, uh, worked, and he asked what da heck I was on about.  
"Nate, you've been frozen since morning. It's lunch now."  
"Oh yeah, uh, so Ashley's dad is Norman Brooke?"  
"Oh get over it, I only have one family member left."  
"Ouch."  
"Ouch indeed! Now shut up and eat, your food's going cold." Nate looked down at his meal, surprised it was there, and began tucking in. I sighed, and Ashley came over.  
"Hi!" She said, seemingly joining in with the whole idea that I'm trying to act like we're just friends.  
"Hi Ash. Nate's been frozen all morning after what you said."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah!" We both laughed. I noticed Nate giving us death stares and felt slightly uncomfortable.  
"He also has a crush on a girl…" I whispered to her, she giggled and Nate pushed me over. "Ow."


	3. Chapter 2: Anonymous Attack

Later I went swinging and whatnot. It seemed peaceful, not a lot of crime. When there was, it was easy but gave a good challenge. I ventured into Manhattan after an hour or two, because I was starting to get bored and wanted a real challenge/crime to deal with.  
Half an hour in Manhattan, I had taken out 6 crimes and was feeling pretty satisfied with myself. I was swinging around a glass building where it went outwards the lower it was. I was at the top and had a safe place to land if something happened. Then, just as I was thinking about it, my Spider-Sense went off. Something was coming around the corner, straight towards me. Intentionally? Didn't know. Was it a human or something? Didn't know. Was it evil? Didn't know. I wasn't taking any chances and got ready to kick. As I turned the corner I swung my leg and hit the thing coming. It was seemingly somebody flying in the air with a blue, metallic suit (Search 'Blue Beetle' for a rough idea of what the suit looked like). He had an American Accent (no surprise there) and a disguised voice, so I couldn't decipher who it was. He fell to the safe place to land, and I dropped down to interrogate him.

"Hey!" I said, "Who are you? And are you good or bad?" He looked at me, grunted, and blasted me with some sort of laser beam. "Kuu!" I 'Kuu!'ed as he hit me and I fell to the ground. He ran off without an answer, so this guy was Neutral for now. I swung after him and explained to him I only attacked him for self-defense in case he was evil and trying to attack me.  
"How would have you known I was even there?" He asked, asking a good question.  
"Oh, I have a thing called 'Spider-Sense' which alerts me of danger before it comes. I'm, uh, Spider-Man, if you couldn't tell."  
"I knew that. You're pretty recognizable."  
"I can't tell if that was a compliment or an insult."  
"It was neither."  
"Okay, so are you good or bad?"  
"Just leave me alone!" He said, flying off.  
"Hey! Wait! Answer my question before flying off!" I shouted, swinging after him.

He stopped on a building and I dropped behind him.  
"What is your PROBLEM?" He screamed, blasting me again.  
"Nothing! I just wanna know if you're good or bad!"  
"Why does it matter to YOU!?" He asked, blasting again. I dodged.  
"So I can apologize for kicking you if you're good!" He stopped.  
"That's it? All of this just so you can say SORRY!?"  
"Well-" I said, stuttering.  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He said, shooting a claw of sorts at me. It blasted me to the ground and trapped me. He walked over and softly said, "Now leave me alone." I responded with,  
"I appreciate your efforts in trying to trap me, but you have to remember that I have Super Strength." My lense glistened and I pulled the claw off. "Listen! Just tell me already! And, sorry."  
"I'm Blue Beetle. I'm not good, but I'm not exactly evil either." He paused. "My friend Ashley takes pictures of you, so I kinda respect you." I froze.

ASHLEY!?

He took his mask off.  
It was Nate.

"Don't tell anyone." He said, in his clear, Nate-y voice.  
"NATE!?" I asked. He froze, shocked.  
"What?" He said.  
I took my mask off.  
"NATE! IT'S ME!"  
"Max!? You're Spider-Man?"  
"YEAH, BUDDY! IT'S ME!" We did a bro hug.  
"No time for explanation, I have stuff to do."  
"O-okay.." I said in shock.  
"See ya!" He said, flying away.  
I was frozen to the spot in shock.  
Literally, I couldn't move.  
"NOT AGAIN!"

**The End.**


End file.
